The present invention elates to a thermal transfer printing system and, in particular, to a thermal transfer printing system which lessens the requirement for a precisely positioned record receiving surface.
A thermal transfer recording system utilizes a scanning head on which a column of thermal heat elements is provided. The heat elements are arranged perpendicularly to the line of printing. A thermal transfer material bearing sheet or ribbon is maintained in close contact to the elements during scanning head traverse. A record receiving member is provided in contact with the thermal transfer material. The record receiving sheet is entrained over a platen. The platen is used to move the record receiving member stepwise a line of printing. It has been found that for accurate stitching, that is, for accurate positioning of the transferred marks relative to each other for sequential lines of printing, the record receiving sheet must be precisely controlled. If the sheet stepping movement is not precise, error in stitching will occur. This requires highly accurate and inherently more expensive record receiving member advancing mechanisms.